1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic hand and arm. The robotic hand uses electrically activated memory wire to cause movement of the fingers of the hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Robotic grippers, i.e. hands, and arms have found a myriad of uses in manufacturing, materials handling, bomb disposal radioactive decontamination, prosthetic limbs, and materials testing. The illustrated embodiment of the present invention can, for example, be used for the durability testing of gloves among other uses. A number of robotic arms are known in the art, however none use memory wire to effect movement of the gripping members of the robotic arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,403, issued to Charles D. Engler Jr. on Sept. 5, 1995, shows an anatomically correct robotic hand which uses rotating servo motors to pull wires attached to pulleys at the joints of the finger, to effect movement of the fingers. Engler, Jr. does not use memory wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,146, issued to Alexander Brandorff et al. Nov. 15, 1994, shows a robotic gripper for handling objects of various sizes. The gripper of Brandorff et al. has a vertically movable top paddle attached to a band of flexible sheet material. The sheet material is moved by a drive spool which has carbide balls on its surface which engage holes in the sheet materially Brandorff et al. do not teach or suggest the use of memory wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,296, issued to Timothy C. Ostwald on Aug. 17, 1993, shows a robotic hand wherein the gripper is actuated by a spring and solenoid arrangement. Ostwald does not teach or suggest the use of memory wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,779, issued to Lester M. Yeakley on Jul. 13, 1993, shows a robotic hand wherein the gripper is actuated by a spring and solenoid arrangement. Yeakley does not teach or suggest the use of memory wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,366, issued to Albert W. Scribner on Jun. 15, 1993, shows a prosthetic hand wherein the gripper is actuated by a spring and a motor operated rack and pinion arrangement. In an alternative embodiment, a conventional wire is substituted for the motor operated rack and pinion. Scribner does not teach or suggest the use of memory wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,985, issued to Paul A. Rooke on Jan. 13, 1987, shows a self-pivoting robotic gripper tool that pivots under the influence of gravity. Rooke does not teach or suggest the use of memory wire.
Product literature entitled "Nitinol Springs", shows a coiled memory wire of the type used in the present invention. This document does not teach or suggest the application of memory wire to a robotic hand.
Product literature by Mondo-tronics, Inc. shows a linear motor using a shape memory alloy spring of the type used in the present invention. This document does not teach or suggest the use of memory wire to bend and straighten the fingers of a robotic hand
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.